


List of Onward Spells I Know

by Michael_Demos



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Other, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Credit goes to V for this.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	List of Onward Spells I Know

  * _Aloft Elevar_ : levitation **aim and recite**
  * _Bridgrigar Invisia_ : trust bridge **the bridge is there if you believe it is there.** Believe in yourself with every step, and you will never slip.
  * _Voltar Thundasir_ : arcane lightning **eyes on clouds, hold on tightly, recite.** To make lightening strike with ease, one must follow all decrees.
  * _Magnora Gantuan_ : growth spell **aim and recite.** To magnify an object, magnify your attention upon it.
  * _Accelior_ : speed **point in direction you want to go and recite.**
  * _Boombastia_ : explosion **point staff to sky and recite.**
  * _Wynda Zephyria:_ wind **point staff to sky, trace half moon and recite.**
  * _Might Magnora:_ strength **place staff close to arms and recite.** To increase strength lose the fears that weigh you down.
  * _Lufiia:_ light **aim and recite.**
  * _Hydro Pura:_ water **strike ground and recite.**
  * _Emases Nepo:_ unlocking **aim and recite.**
  * _Flame Infernar:_ fire **point and recite, let go of anger.** Let go of your anger and ire to ignite the brightest of fire.
  * _Cumulo Mystara:_ fog **twirl staff above head and recite (best in a still environment.)**
  * _Dimzesta:_ energy (to keep going- temporary) **raise staff high and recite.**
  * _Navivera:_ direction (find the right path like a compass) **recite.**
  * _Vocalys Magnora:_ loud voice **staff close to mouth, inner voice rise, recite.** To amplify you voice let your inner voice rise.
  * _Charismafia:_ charm spell (eye contact, place staff by mouth, sway enemies to your side) **smile, eye contact, staff by mouth, recite.** A friendly smile is the best to persuade even the most obstinate foes.
  * _Illusio Facadis:_ illusion **pass staff across body, recite.** Disguising yourself is a lie, so you must tell the truth to get by.
  * _Tranquilara:_ calm **wave staff slowly in front of your eyes and recite.** Find quiet and peace so that discord may cease.
  * _Bastion Fortigar:_ shield **hold staff out and recite.** An unblinking stare is required if a strong barrier is desired.
  * _Conjurus:_ summoning (works like Accio, only for what you can see **point at what you need and recite.**
  * _Bestia Lingu:_ talk to animals **staff between you and animal, recite.** Before opening your mouth, open your mind to a different way of thinking.
  * _Universa Lingu:_ translator **point tip of staff at person's ear and bottom of your mouth, recite.** Compassion is most important to understand all speech around you.
  * _Paralos:_ stun **jab staff at threat and recite.** Praise your foe so they cannot go.
  * _Contragrava:_ gravity reversal **slowly raise voice and spin staff above head, recite.** You must be grounded in body and mind if you want to leave the ground behind. (spell takes away gravity, foes can trip)
  * _Efposa Hazadir:_ find danger **spin staff in front of you and recite.** Only a mind at peace will know that which lurks in the shadows below.
  * _Armadura:_ armor spell **touch each shoulder with staff and recite.** Words of others must be rejected for you to remain protected.


  * _Trüstavera:_ truth spell **wave staff in wide arc around person, keep eye contact and recite.** Be true to yourself to bring truth out of others.
  * _Lufia Eftraordinar:_ light beam **drive staff into ground with force, recite.** Imagine lightness of mind and send it forth with fortitude.
  * _Avi Dolanta:_ flight **tap base of staff on ground, quickly point staff to the sky, recite.** To soar through the sky, tell your heavy burdens goodbye.
  * _Presto Avar:_ animation spell **aim staff at subject, trace heart in air, tap heart center, recite.** Only when you breathe in and out will things begin to move about. (puts life in an inanimate object)
  * _Visage Invisio:_ invisibility **point staff at target, trace triangle in air then slash through it, recite.** To go unnoticed, you must appear to belong.
  * _Petrifor:_ barricade (turns things to stone) **aim, trace circle in air, strike staff on ground, recite.** Show fortitude in your decisions and you will be unbreakable.




End file.
